Planet Roha
by AngelsIsLeftToDie
Summary: The game has ended, there was no turning back, they all died. But then something happened! Rating might be going up later *wink*. #TW actual sex in this story #TW hermaphrodites Shut the fuck up Kankri! #TW lewd language! Just shut up. Anyways i hope that you will like this story (a big project for me).


Everything was so white. Whiter than snow in my backyard at winter. I was somewhere, but yet I was nowhere in the same time. I looked around and everything looked the same. White, white and again white, could it be any whiter? I began to question the true color of this 'place' if this is a place at all. I continued to go forward and figured that I probably walked for hours already. Hey! What was that! There in that direction – a shadow flied to the right way! I went in that direction until I saw two mirrors. They were huge and thick and dark! So terribly dark I have never seen in my life, not even Roses grimdarkness was this black. One of the mirrors lit up, or maybe I just imagined it? I guess I didn't because my father walked out of the mirror.

"John don't come with me ..."

"Why?"

I walked to his direction, making only one step, and for a moment it seemed as if for me dads head falls off, then I realized that it was just a glitch.

"Dad?"

I took a step back.

"Son, no matter what will happen, remember that I have always been proud of you!"

I began to cry.

"Dad!"

"Son, you have to go now."

"But..."

"Everything will be okay with me, I will be up there and I'll watch out for you."

"D-Dad ... I love you ..."

"I love you too, now go in the mirror, your friends are already looking for you!"

I nodded and stood in front of the terrifyingly black mirror.

"I will always be proud of you no matter what would happen to you son, you will always be strong."

"I am proud of you too Dad, thanks for everything ..."

I closed my eyes and when I was going to go through the mirror I felt that someone was putting something in my hand. I looked at the thing in my hand and saw my father's hat in it.

"It's for you son, happy twenties."

I started to cry again.

"T- Thanks Dad!"

I wanted to hug him, but I knew that this is just his projection from the heaven. I breathe in and out and pulled myself together to braver than I look, because I'll be one of those men who cry without tears.

"Goodbye Dad ..."

"Farewell son ..."

And then I walked through the mirror, holding my father's hat close to myself.  
I heard sea waves splashing somewhere nearby.

"John!"

I stood up and saw Dave running to me and then he hugged me. I chuckled.

"Dave, I'm not a homo-"

"Shhhhh ~"

I looked in his face and noticed that his shades had gone missing, but seeing how much he is broken and tired in his eyes, I said nothing about it 'wait he has horns!'.

"But I am a homo..."

He whispered to me and then kissed me. I was really surprised at first I tried to get away from him, but I knew that he had always been stronger than me. Then I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, allowing him to put his tongue in my mouth. My heart started to beat a little faster. We've let go of each other and looked in each other's eyes, then silently hugged each other.

"Then..."

"What are we?"

"Yea..."

"I don't know who we are now, but I am absolutely certain that we are together..."

I nod agreeing to him. Suddenly some massive pieces of tree flew over us, Aradia, Sollux and Mituna stood on the highest point of the cliff and smiled at us and moving huge wooden blocks with their mental abilities.

"Congrats"

They shouted. We looked at each other, laughed and holded each other's hands. We finally are free of that game. Although the memories of the game remains as a small mold with some beautiful roses that is reaching out from the mold looking for the sunlight, but containing the fondest of my memories, the ones that I will never let go. I holded his hand a little bit stronger.

"Hey fuckfaces! Come on we have fucking food here and it's starting to get cold!"

We were surprised when we saw Karkat smile. But we still walked to the campfire. Everyone sat there, even Gamzee! The strangest thing was that Calliborn and Calliope was siting a little bit further away and was talking about something that made Calliborn cry. But it's not our duty to worry about them its Roxy's and Dirk's duty. We sat down in the sand, because so far we had almost nothing not even a normal chair, just some little pieces that somehow got here. Gamzee was crying with his back turned to us, Karkat immediately cuddled him and he calmed down, he said something to Karkat. Karkat called Tavros and then came to us when Tavros awkwardly started to talk to Gamzee.

"Is there anything you want to eat?"

Dave looked at the sheets that were laid on the sand, on it was in the old plates and fragments of plates and on the plates was fried fish, fruits and vegetables and some of these plants must have been found on this planet. I picked up a fruit, similar banana, but this fruit was purple and tasted like apples, but the inside was like pears. When I finished eating the fruit, which was very juicy and savory, I was not so thirsty anymore. After that I began eating strange pink colored fish with some random beans that tasted like peanuts but wasn't nuts so my allergy didn't start. I smiled at Dave and put my head on his shoulder. We all sang the songs humans and trolls had sung in the past, every song that we knew from our old planet tradicions. Even Kankri sang with us he was lying on his back with his head in Cronus lap and looking into Cronus eyes. Then Aradia, Soluks and Mituna ran to us.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing jutht wanted to thay that we have finithed building the firtht houthe!"

Every one of us congratulated their work. Sollux grinned at Eridan and Eridan blushed hiding his face in his scarf. Well thank god Roxy had something to drink! We partied a few hours until we fell asleep near the fireplace. It was so peaceful here… I wish it was this peaceful on Earth and Alternia.


End file.
